Many new office buildings have a computerized energy management system. These systems are designed for use with very large computers and are much too expensive and elaborate for individual dwellings and small businesses.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a desk-top digital energy monitor for energy management which is small enough and inexpensive enough to be used in homes and small businesses. This system will continually log the user's consumption of electricity, natural gas, and/or fuel, for example, and will permit the user to instantly recall energy usage data and calculate the results of energy use options in terms of dollars and cents.
Low cost energy is no longer available and businesses and individual consumers are looking for ways to conserve energy. Unless users can monitor energy on at least a daily basis, they tend to put off energy conservation measures because they cannot immediately see or measure benefits. The apparatus according to this invention allows the user to constantly monitor energy usage. Thus the user can take immediate steps to reduce energy consumption or to experiment with energy saving appliances or devices or usage modes. For example, switching lights on and off over short periods may be shown to reduce energy consumption contrary to popular misconceptions. In another example, a small businessman can compare the electricity required to power one production tool with alternative production tools or experiment with other energy saving options to reduce overhead costs. The apparatus according to this invention can be used to recall energy consumption on a daily basis, year-to-date basis, or for whatever periods of usage desired so long as the periods comprise an integral number of days.